Child of the Fae
by DarkFaery18
Summary: On Harry's sixteenth birthday, he comes into his creature inheritance. Will be slash pairings. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Creature!Harry, Rated T just in case.


The child of the fae

Disclaimer: I am an eighteen year old not an amazing successful writer. I do not own Harry Potter only my OC's and the plot.

Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley was a lot of things but normal was not one. She still acted it. She pretended there was no such thing as magic. She hoped it would not make her remember she once had magic too. The boy was a constant reminder of her home. The same green eyes as her perfect sister. Blind as a bat like her idiot brother Henry. And Petunia just knew that the boy was a submissive by just looking at him. It infuriated her how much he reminded her of them.

Petunia had been curious about the muggle world and had decided that muggles weren't so bad. It was that kind of thinking that got her into trouble with her family. It had been the final straw when Petunia had fallen pregnant with a muggle's child. She was banished and had her magic cut off. Dudley's real father ran off when Dudley was one. It had been her brother Arthur who helped her and convinced Veron that Dudley was his child. He even put a glamour on Dudley that made him look like Veron.

Arthur was the only true family she had left. That's why it hurt her so much when she told him that Harry was dead. Arthur had been struck so hard with grief. It had only been when his mate Jacqueline fell pregnant that he finally pulled himself together.

Petunia had no contact from her other sisters. Had she really been so bad that nearly none of her family wanted anything to do with her? Petunia was tempted to give the boy to them but the threats from the headmaster were enough to stop her from doing just that.

Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and Petunia had no desire to cross him especially when she didn't have any magic. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to discipline the boy but Veron would always take it too far. He insisted on putting the boy into a cupboard. Petunia never argued with him fearing that Veron would come out of the compulsion spell at any time.

Petunia prayed for the boy's sixteenth birthday. Arthur would eventually learn the truth and take Harry away from his lying sister.

Harry tossed in his sleep. He moved a few times before bolting straight up on the bed. He lifted a hand to his scar. "Stupid nightmares." Harry often had nightmares of Sirius death. He had felt hopeless every time he saw it happen.

Harry began to shiver. It would be common enough since he didn't dare tell Veron about the broken radiator but it was the middle of the summer. Harry got up and glanced around his room. There was broken toys everywhere. _Happy birthday to me_, Harry thought gloomily.

His door opened and his aunt Petunia stood there. "Harry.." The use of his first name caused him to look up warily. Aunt Petunia never said his name. "Harry, I need to tell you about something that will happen today." Harry looked at his aunt. She also never told him their plans and Veron always left it until the last minute.

"Your sixteenth birthday is important. You will be coming into your fae inheritance." Harry looked at his aunt's face for signs she was lying. There was none. "A Fae?" Harry asked cautiously. "Yes a faery. You may have heard of them in that school you go to. Our speices are rare and male submissives are rarer." Harry knew his aunt was hinting at something. "I'm a submissive fairy?"

"Yes just like your mother." With that last comment she left the room closing the door gently. Harry sat on his bed thinking about what his aunt said. He was a fairy? He vaguely remembered Hagrid mentioning the fae and how beautiful they are. He also remembered they had wings.

Harry was doubtful that he was one. He picked up a mirror that had been left under the bed and looked into it. He stared at his reflection not believing what he was seeing. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He hadn't noticed because Petunia had distracted him but knowing he could see without his glasses was amazing. He remembered about his wings and suddenly there were there. They were light and clear in colour. What was it Hagrid said? Something about colours appearing after a while.

_What in Merlin is going on? _Suddenly Harry could hear the doorbell downstairs. He walked out of his room and looked through the railings on the stairs. There was a man at the door. The man reminded him of his mum. He had the same bright red hair but had blue eyes. He was very smartly dressed and not a hair was out of place.

Creeping closer he could hear the man. "Morning Petunia. I finally bested that old coot. I can take care of Harry now that he's come of age. I can't believe anyone would let the old man make decisions of Harry's life." The man sounded happy but expasterated at the same time. _Wait did he say take care of me_? _Who is this man?_ Harry thought. _Where was he the past fifteen years of my life?_ _And is he talking about Dumbledore?_

All of Harry's unspoken questions were answered in Petunia's response. "Hello Arthur. I'm sure Harry will love being with you and the rest of the family. Dumbledore is a fool but a powerful one. Please be careful Artie. I know you are a prince but that doesn't matter to him." _He's a prince and family? Does that mean I'm royalty because if it does I know that the impossible will always come true about me. Who knows maybe Snape will start being nice to me? _Harry thought.

"Where's Harry?" The man, Arthur asked before spotting him at the top of the stairs. Petunia followed his gaze and saw Harry. Harry walked down the stairs nervously. "Hello Harry. I'm your uncle Arthur. I presume Petunia told you about your heritage." The man told him. "Only that I'm a submissive faery." Harry replied politely.

Arthur looked over at Petunia for a second then turned back to Harry. "Get your stuff. I'm taking you to meet the rest of your family." This is what Harry had dreamed about for all his life so he ran up the stairs and grabbed Hedwig and his bag with all his supplies. When Harry arrived downstairs he saw that his uncle had his school trunk.

"Ready to go Harry?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded. Arthur took his hand and they disappearated.


End file.
